<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outtake from the Story of Hana Number 3 by Rockslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090225">Outtake from the Story of Hana Number 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove'>Rockslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Hana [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Mission Fic, The Kazekage has come to visit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the scene from the Story of Hana Chapter 8 where Minato tells Shikaku to get his Team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Hana [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outtake from the Story of Hana Number 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you think Minato-Sensei wants?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he has a mission for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin and Obito looked at Kakashi for some ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me. I don’t have any idea but I’m kind of mad for being called. I was kind of busy.” Kakashi crossed his arms around his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Tsunade-sama was just in the middle of teaching me the mystical palm technique.” Rin threw up her hands in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Obito spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were busy Bakashi? Busy doing what? I bet you were spying on Gai.” Obito smiled teasingly at Kakashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s face turned red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like I haven’t caught you kissing Rin’s picture.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was years ago besides at least I got the courage to ask her out and she said YES.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys started arguing with each other with Rin in the middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin couldn’t take the yelling anymore. She raised her fist and hit both boys on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you please shut up! Look, we’re at Sensei’s office already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin pushed both of the boys through the door. Minato smiled at seeing his Team enter the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of his kids have gotten older and bigger. It made him sad at times but also excited to have his own (biological) baby soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello everybody, I hope I can make this quick so all of you guys can go back to whatever you were doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team came up to his desk, all of them lined up in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have just received word from the Sand. The Kazekage is going to make a visit. My thinking is that he heard about the arrest and is trying to see if the village is in any way weak because of it. He is coming with only two shinobi’s, one jonin and one Anbu, his kids, wife, and niece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minato paused so he could make sure the ninjas processed the information so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, did you look into what we told you about?” Rin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I told Kushina about it but she only vaguely remembers her family members. She is trying to think harder but for now, we don’t have anything to go off of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi knew who Rin was talking about. The Sand ninja they came across 4 years ago. He did think about her time from time. Her advice was something he took lightly at the time but there has been a handful of missions where he almost lost both of his teammates. He finally understood what the jonin was trying to tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, what were we called here for exactly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi rolled his eyes. Obito always was blunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope that I can have you guys there for me when they do come. You guys are my prized students and I need all the help I can get to make this go well. That is why this is an S rank mission that all of you are assigned to. I hope you guys will help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin gave Minato-sensei a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Sensei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito threw a thumbs up to Minato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be perfect practice for when I’m Hokage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi just gave him a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I will see all of you in three days at the gates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>